Jade, Tori and portals to new worlds
by erzafairytail5
Summary: Jade and tori are thrown into a new world together. How will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Jade, Tori and portals to new worlds**

_What happens when the good girl of Hollywood arts and her supposed "enemy" are thrown into a _

_cartoon landscape and have to work together to escape? _

_A victorious and mlp crossover containing jori_

**I don't own victorious. I wish I did but I don't**

**Jade's POV**

Tori vega. She had been the start of all problems for me during this week. Especially this enormous problem I've been dragged into that is happening right this second. Today was supposed to be a fairly calm day. I had sikowitses acting class and then I was going to skip all of my other classes. Until I was dragged- yes literally dragged into madness. A tanned, slim arm shot out from the janitors closet and pulled me inside. "OI VEGA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" I shouted as I straightened myself up. I knew it was Tori. We are the only ones who go into the janitors closet. Even more often than the janitor himself. " I have a massive problem!" she said franticly. " Not interested" I sighed as I grabbed for the door handle. " no jade wait! I think you will like this" she said pulling my arm. " oh I'm so interested vega!" I said in my mocking tori voice. She rolled her eyes and pushed the cupboard back to reveal a gigantic glowing hole in the wall " what the f-" I started when tori shushed me. It looked rather like a portal. The ones you see in movies " ha nice trick vega!" I said lightly punching her arm and looking around for the smoke machine. She blushed " that was oddly friendly" she said with a goofy smile " but I'm not joking"

" If it's real then have you been through it?" I joked brushing off her later comment with a blush."no but-" I stopped her " go through it" I smirked " but it could be-" she stuttered " if its real the go through it" I said raising an eyebrow " It might be dangerous." she whispered. " sheesh vega, looks like I'm going to be the one putting an end to your little trick" I grinned as I walked forwards with my arms outstretched. " JADE!" she shouted. I ignored her and continued walking, as I got to the wall I expected to feel the cool concrete of the wall but instead I felt my whole body being sucked into the glowing abyss in front of me. I just had time to scream "TORI!" before I was sucked completely into the portal.

**Tori's POV**

" JADE!" I yelled back as she disappeared into the light. She used my proper name..I thought before I shook my head. No. this isn't the time. Jadey is in trouble! Wait. Jadey? That's cat's pet name for her, why am I calling her- no. I have to save her. I reasoned as I started to walk through the portal wincing. The light was blinding and glowing colours rushed past and I was thrown onto the ground. I groaned as I began to sit up. Jade was lying motionless next to me. "Jadey!" I shouted shaking her. She moaned and rolled onto her front. She started to get up but her whole body tensed. "Jadey?" she said glaring at me " really tori, jadey?" She smirked. " what's got into you all of a sudden?" she laughed sitting up. I blushed madly " where the hell are we" she said. I looked around. Everywhere looked cartoon like. " what...the..." she breathed " OH MY GOD! we are in a cartoon! YESS!" I screamed. Jade looked confused " What the heck are you so happy about vega?! Look what you've dragged me into!"

_End of first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is coming very very soon! so long for now my little peeps :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**jade's POV**

Tori seems way too happy about this for my liking. Ok, I enjoy cartoons from time to time but I sure as hell don't want to live in one. I don't even know what sort of cartoon this is? For a start we both look the same. We aren't even in cartoon form! We are at the edge of a dark forest. The colours of the trees are dark greens, browns and greys and there is no sign of any flowers. I look to the other side and a gravel path lays out ahead of us. In the distance I can see shades of pink, light green and beige. The path is surrounded by colourful flowers and the atmosphere seems calmer in that direction. If we were going to figure out what this place was like and if there was any way to get home, we had better start to move. Tori seemed to be thinking the same as me because she stood up, dusted herself off and started to walk towards the flower path. She turned back to me " This way seems more friendly right? I think we should start to explore this way!Plus the other way is creepy" she said starting to walk again. " No way vega we're going the creepy way!" I say smirking and walking off to the forest. " But jaaaaadeeee" she whines running after me " the other way looks civilised! This looks like a horror maze!" she cries as I grab her arm and drag her along with me " yeah well I want to go this way, It looks like it could lead back to the portal" I argue. After a while we find ourselves submerged in the forest and Tori starts to cling to my arm. I smile softly, I want to nuzzle into her side and hold her close. Tell her its all right and not to be scared. But I can't. I have a status to keep and I really don't think my boyfriend would be happy about it. Honestly our relationship has gone downhill so many times. Tori has been the one to fix it every single time despite my stubbornness. But lately it has dawned on me that our relationship is past being fixed again. It's more like a routine. I love beck, I'd never want to hurt him and I can't bear the thought of being without him but I find it hard to see him as a boyfriend any more, and I think we are both aware of it. I snap back to reality and realise we have been in silence for a few minutes and tori is still clinging to my arm. I giggle and tori gives me a weird look. "what" I snap at her "nothing, I just don't know what you're laughing about." she half whispers. I blush and keep on walking in silence. Tori suddenly lets go of my arm and wanders behind a fern bush. I walk after her "Look jade! Blue plants! They're so cool!" she laughs. There were blue flowers in a large cluster everywhere. They were pretty in an elusive way. They looked like they could suit me so I picked one and fiddled with the strange plant. I turned to Tori and gasped. She looked at me and let out a small giggle.

_What has happened to tori and jade? And how are they going to get back home? Please follow, favourite and review! and thanks for the reviews on my first chapter! ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tori's POV**

I had no idea why jade was looking at me with her mouth wide open, I should be the one gasping at her! The ferocious jade west stood in front of me wearing a frilly pink dress and her hair was bright pink. I stifled a giggle. She was wearing a flowery headband and the dress was lined with white lace and butterflies stitched onto the hem. The odd thing, Apart from the fact she had suddenly managed to dye her hair pink and get into a frilly dress, was the fact that the things that had changed about her were all covered in blue spots. Her hair, the dress and even the headband were covered with these odd blue spots which varied in size and were randomly dotted around. I walked towards her and outstretched my arm, feeling her soft pink hair and then the headband. It felt normal and it seemed like the dots were more of a dye in her hair. Weirdly Jade didn't protest to me stroking and feeling her hair, instead she seemed nervous and shy. I stood back and looked her up and down as she twitched uncomfortably. " Jade, are you okay?" I asked after a few seconds. " Yeah vega, why wouldn't I be? As for you" she coughed " firstly you are wearing a pink dress" I stated. She slowly looked down with an expression of dread on her face as she saw what she was wearing " what the..." she breathed " WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO ME!?" she shouted desperately trying to rip the frilly material from her body. She struggled but it was no use, as the dress ripped the material started to glow and when the glowing stopped the material was fixed. Jade screamed in anger and tried to tug the dress off but as soon as the dress came past her pelvis a new dress emerged and the first one disappeared. I stood and shook my head as jade took off dress after dress, stuck in a never ending loop." How did you not notice your clothes had changed?" I said face palming at jades efforts. " well I was too busy gawping at you." Jade mumbled going red.

**Jades POV**

I guess Tori hadn't realised she had changed because she was too busy laughing at me but I had a great reason for not noticing...Tori had changed into something so hot I couldn't help but stare. She was in the same sort of clothing, Jeans and a t shirt, except the t shirt had become a belly top. It exposed the latina's toned, golden stomach. The shirt was grey with blue spots and she wore black jeans, ankle boots, And a chain around her neck, all with blue spots like the shirt. Most strikingly though was the fact that she had taken on my hair style and colour. Her hair had changed from a deep brown to raven black with green highlights, exactly like mine except for the fact that she also had blue spots in her hair. I finally stopped staring and spoke " Tori...Have you noticed your clothes and your hair?" I questioned her. She looked down and gasped " No, but this looks more like something you would wear jade!" she said tugging at the grey material. It exposed more of her tanned stomach. I gulped. " and what about my hair?" she said sounding shocked. I reached out, blushing and pulled some of her raven hair forwards so that she could see. " ok..." she stammered " but if I have your hair, then why is yours pink and why does our hair have blue dots in it?" she mused inspecting her hair. " what does my hair look like?" she said closing her eyes and pulling her own hair forwards. She opened her eyes to see the bright pink ends and the blue spots. She glared at her hair and let it go. "This has to be some sort of curse" Tori finally said "what?" I questioned her " A curse" she repeated " Look at the blue spots . Everywhere there are blue spots something about us has changed" Tori stated when a deep, female voice behind me made me jump. " Poison joke has made you sick, But I have a potion to cure it quick."

**Tori's POV**

I whipped around to see where the voice was coming from when my eyes fell upon a small zebra standing behind me. She was in cartoon form and she had golden bangles covering her right leg and her neck. She was wearing a large pair of hoop earrings and she came up to only knee height and the stripes on her flank were in the shape of a sun. " A FREAKING ZEBRA JUST SPOKE!" Jade screamed running towards the poor little zebra. I put an arm out to stop jade " shhh you might scare her" I whispered. " humans I have read about in a book, I didn't think about how they would look, you've come here by mistake, and a potion I must make" The zebra said. " she talks in rhymes" jade mumbled to me. I rolled my eyes at her. " um okay but can you please tell us where we are" tori said hopefully, bending down to the zebra's height. " In a pony world you have appeared, and in this world humans are feared, I will fix your poison joke with this potion, you must take a sip,but then we must make a very special trip, to twilights library we must go, so she can make you a pony and being human, nobody would know!" the zebra said as she handed us both potions which we drank and our clothes and hair changed back to normal. The zebra started to walk back from the way we came and motioned for us to follow her. " see I told you we should have gone the other way!" I hissed to jade who glared at me. We walked in silence until we got to the edge of the forest. The zebra stopped and looked around. She spotted a yellow pony with a red mane and a pink bow and shouted to her. She was on her own and she ran over to us. For a few minutes the zebra and the shorter pony spoke and then the zebra came back to us " Dear Apple bloom will lead the way, she will make sure you don't go astray." the zebra said as she started to walk off waving to the short pony. " wait!" I called out " what's your name!?" I shouted after her. " zecora is my name, to you I ask the same." she replied " I'm tori vega" I called to her " I'm jade!" the raven haired girl next to me shouted. Zecora grinned and waved her hoof at us before trotting off back down the path.

**Jade's POV**

I turned to the shorter pony, apple bloom and bent down to her height. She was noticeably shorter than zecora and had bright yellow fur and a red mane. She wore a large pink bow in her mane. " So apple bloom, where are you leading us?" I asked her softly. The pony let out an excited squeal " Zecora said I have to take y'all to Twilight sparkles library! Because y'all are humans she has to cast a spell on you to make you a pony! Like me! Oh apples this is so exciting I've never met humans before! Anyway we have to get y'all to twilight safely without anypony realising y'all are humans." apple bloom said in a thick country accent " I got ma friend to bring down some disguises for y'all to make things easier." after apple bloom spoke another pony, around the same height came running over the hill and to the forest. This pony was white with a purple and pink mane which was curled. " APPLE BLOOM" the pony squealed as she hugged her friend. " Tori, jade this is sweetie belle" apple bloom introduced us to sweetie belle and after a lot of hugging he finally bought out the disguises . They were well made pony costumes. Mine was blue with different shades of green for a mane whilst tori's was light pink with a wavy yellow mane. me and tori struggled into them and we looked quite believable as ponies. " Okay now follow us!" sweetie belle squeaked as both of the young ponies ran on ahead. It was hard for us to move as we had to run on all fours. I huffed as we ran down the gravel path from before and a small town came into sight. I looked at tori and sighed. She shook her head back as we both realised we weren't coming to a stop at the town. We ran through the town. There were different coloured ponies everywhere! Some had horns and others wings and some just looked like an average pony except from being a very unusual colour. I began to get nervous, thinking that we would certainly be found out as humans but I kept running. None of the ponies even cared to look at us. They were too engaged in their activities which was a relief.

**Tori's POV**

I was getting out of breath as we ran through the town, dodging ponies. I couldn't tell if jade was tired because she was facing forwards and looked like she was concentrating hard. However I started to falter and my pace started to slow. Apple boom, sweetie belle and jade were all getting further away until jade turned around and ran back. She didn't mutter a work to me as she threw me onto her back and started to run again. I was laying sideways across her back I blushed when I realised my hand was rested on her bra strap. I quickly moved it and calmed down slightly. Her warmth and closeness relaxed my body and I felt myself start to fall asleep. The next thing I felt was jade gently shake me awake. She was leaning over the top of me and our faces were inches away from each other. I blushed a deep crimson as she got off of me and I saw my surroundings. We were in a large library and a purple pony was standing nearby. " So what have we got here" she said.

_Hehe! Thanks for reading this chapter! This didn't have much jori in it but I promise the next chapter will! Please stick around to read the next chapter. Reviews are much aprrieciated! ~_


	4. Authors note

It has been ages since I have updated this story, and unfortunatley it will not be updated for a while because I am having an immense writers block :( I am sooo sorry guys! but I am going to make it all better because I am writing a new jori story! It will not be a crossover and I am sure it will be my best one yet! Chapter 1 could be up today!

**Jade: Update more often or I will stab you with my scissors, right in the-**

**Tori: Okay, okay! Jade calm! but really you should update more**

I know guys I'm sorry! And tori, please restrain her

**Tori: Aye sir!**


End file.
